Secret Kim
by XOsweetPURPLEcandyOX
Summary: Kim Crawford is the new girl...with a secret. Jack her friend, falls for her. Will she fall for him? And on top of all of that will he find out her secret? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction story...hope you guys like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

**Chapter one: Starting out**

Kim's POV

I walked through the cafeteria doors of my new school. Then a few guys noticed me and ran over to me asking me out or using cheesy pick-up lines.

"Are you from Tennessee cause you're the only ten I see." Asks a boy dressed in white and blue.

"I am from Tennessee" I replied back.

"Do you want to go out with me?" another boy asks

"No." I said clearly annoyed. Then another boy tries to ask me out but before he can get out the last word I interrupted.

"Just leave me alone." I said

"Hmmmmm. Let me think...no." says the boy

"I believe the girl told you guys to leave her alone." Says a new voice.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" After those words the boy who wasn't from this group single-handedly took out all of these boys using karate. I was shocked at how good this boy can do karate._ Wow he's really good maybe even better than me and he's really cute._ I thought.

"Hey thanks for defending me. I'm Kim. I'm a new freshman student here." I said to him.

"I'm Jack. I'm a freshman too. Oh since you're new why don't you come and sit with me and my friends." He asked me.

"Sure." I followed him to the table he was sitting at.

"Guys I would like you all to meet Kim. Kim I would like you to meet Milton, Jerry, and Eddie." Milton being the one who looked nerdy, Jerry being the one with black hair and a beanie, and Eddie being the one with braces.

"Hi!" I said to them

"Hey" They all said in unison

"So how do you all know each other?" I asked because they were an unusual group of friends.

"Oh we all do karate together afterschool at Bobby Wasabi's" explained Milton

"I used to do karate too. I also know a little kung-fu. I was a black belt."

"Jack's a black belt too. Who taught you karate?" asked Eddie

"My grandfather did. My grandfather taught Jackie chan." I told them. They all gasped.

"Your grandfather taught Jackie Chan? The great actor and martial artist?" asked Jack.

"Yup!" I replied

RING! The bell signalling lunch was over.

"Well I'll see you guys around. I have to get to my next class."

"Bye!" They said in unison

**Skip to end of the day**

I was at my locker getting my books until someone behind me had said "Hey Kim."

I turned around to see Jack.

"Hi." I said

"So I was wondering if you would like to come to practice with me and the guys."

"Sure. I'd like that." We walked out of the school and he was helping me carry my books. _What a gentlemen._ I thought.

**At the dojo**

"Hey Rudy, this is Kim. Hope you don't mind but I brought her with me to the dojo."

"Well hello there Kim. And it's fine if you brought her here"

"Hi" I said

"Kim this is my sensei. Well you two talk while I go change." Jack said to me

-Jack leaves-

"So Kim do you do any karate?" Rudy asked me

"Yeah my grandfather taught me. He also taught Jackie Chan"

Rudy gasped. "Your grandfather taught Jackie Chan the famous actor?"

"Yup!" I said

"Do you have a belt in karate?" He asked me

"Yeah, I have a black belt."

"Can you show me some of your moves?" he asked me

"Sure I don't mind." She went up to one of the practice dummies and gave a kick to its chest making it fall down.

"Wowww" I turned around realizing that the rest of the guys were watching. I blushed.

"That was just a kick." I said

"That wasn't just a kick. It was a perfect kick to the chest." Says Jack

"Well guys let's start practice." Rudy says

**After practice**

"Hey umm Kim?" asks Rudy

"Yes? What's up?"

"Would you consider joining our dojo?"

"Sure! I'd love to"

"That's great! You can come to practice afterschool tomorrow."

"Okay. Well I might not make it tomorrow because I have to help take care of my mom. She's got a broken leg." I knew I was lying but I couldn't tell him the truth.

"Oh well, hope her leg gets better!"

"Thanks! I'll see you later"

"Bye!"

Jack's POV

Wow. Kim was great at karate maybe even better than me. I hope she comes back to the dojo tomorrow. She was also really pretty with honey blonde hair and big brown eyes. What was I saying? We were just friends. You aren't supposed to like a friend it's just wrong. Besides she's totally out of my league. She's not like the other girls at school who drool all over me, she was different. Yeah there were some girls I used to like but Kim is nothing like them. She's no Donna Tobin or Heather Clarke but something about her made me like her more than a friend. I sighed. What am I going to do? Hopefully I'll forget about this tomorrow.

**So what did you think? What do you think the secret is? Please Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed the last chapter! Hope you like this one too!**

**Chapter two: Living a Lie**

Kim' POV

"Hey there Kim!" Jack said to me.

"Hi!"

"Listen, your kick was really good yesterday. Do you mind coming back to the dojo today?"

"Actually Rudy asked me to join and I said yes. But I can't come today my mom has a broken leg and I uh have to help take care of her." _I have to get better at lying._

"Oh well, hope your mom's leg gets better. But come tomorrow."

"Thanks and of course I'll come tomorrow."

"That's great!" he said sounding very excited.

**At Kim's house. Still her POV**

"Hi mom. I'm home from school"

"Aren't you supposed to be at the dojo?" her mom asked her because she told her parents yesterday that she joined Bobby Wasabi. Her mom was happy that she was taking karate again. Her dad doesn't live with her because he lives where they used to live. They thought it was best to let me live with my mom instead of my dad. We moved to different places each year. So it was hard for me to have friends.

"Mom you know I'm busy today."

"Well honey, you should get to karate. That's why we moved here so you can live the life of a normal person."

"Mom, I told my friends from the dojo that I had to take care of you cause you had a broken leg."

"Kim, why would you lie to your friends?"

"Because I didn't want to tell them. I just met them and then telling them my secret. It's just not right. It would make my life so much harder."

"I understand. But you know you have to tell them sooner or later."

"I know." I went up to my room and started to do my homework. I finished it after a while and lay on my bed. _I don't like having to keep a secret from my friends. The people who know about it are my family and my best friend, Caitlyn. It's just hard to act like a normal girl when I know I'm not. I'm just a girl who has to live with a life without real friends because of my secret. But I think the guys are my real friends as well as Caitlyn. I just need a place to fit in and where I used to live is definitely not it. I keep telling everyone I'm from Tennessee but that's not the truth. Guess I just have to live my life like this. And it's also hard when guys think I'm beautiful and constantly ask me out. It annoys me when I can't tell anyone the truth. My life is a lie. _She let a tear fall down onto her cheek. Before she knew it she began crying. Her mom came in and gave her big hug.

"I know it's hard for you but there's nothing we can do about it." Her mom told her

"Why can't I just tell the truth?" I managed to say

"Honey you know you can't. It'll make life harder for you." I began sobbing again while my mom hugged me tighter. 

**So how did you like it? Good or Bad? Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this will be chapter 3! Thanks you to all the people who reviewed to my other story and chapters!**

**Chapter three: Thinking about Her**

Jack's POV

I walked into the dojo the next day to see Kim already there practicing. She gave the practice dummy a perfect side-kick and it fell to the floor. _Wow. Just one hit and she was done. I really think she's better than me. She is really pretty too. Her hair was tied up in a pony-tail and it reached up to her waist. I really shouldn't be talking about her like this._ I was snapped out of my thoughts when she was waving her hand in front of me.

"Hello? Earth to Jack?" she said. I blinked a few times before knowing that it was her who was talking.

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?" she asked me

"Umm... no of course not. What would make you think something's wrong?" I said in a rush. She giggled.

"You didn't answer me when I said your name a couple times."

"Sorry, I guess I was lost in my own thoughts."

"Oh, okay." Soon everyone came and we began practice.

"Okay, sparring partners are Milton and Jerry, Jack and Kim, and Eddie is with me." Rudy said. Kim and I began sparring, I tried to kick her legs but she grabbed my leg in time to flip me over. Ouch! And of course, she won. Everyone was stunned that a girl beat me. Kim held out her hand to help me up, I gladly took it. I felt weird shocks go up my arm but I think that was because of pain.

"Great sparring Kim." Milton said. She blushed and thanked him

"So it is your first time losing to a girl?" she said smirking at me.

"Well, yes." Then everyone used bow-staffs, practiced with the punching dummies, or tried to break boards for practice. I took a break and watched Kim practice._ Once again I was amazed at her karate skills. Something has just occurred to me, Kim looked very familiar. It's like I've seen her in a movie or something. Nah, it's probably just me imagining things again._ I took a swig of water and began practice again. After practice, I went into the boys changing rooms. I heard the guys talking about Kim.

"She's so damn pretty; I think I might ask her out on a date." I heard Jerry say. _Kim would never go out with you, she's totally out of your league. She's out of my league too. _I sighed.

"Dude, Kim would never go out with you. Besides she probably just thinks you and her are friends. It's wrong to ask out friends." Eddie said

"You might be right but let's see if you're true." Jerry said. I finished changing and came out with the rest of the guys. Kim was already done. Jerry went up to her and asked her out on a date.

"Hey Kim. I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime." Jerry asked

"Umm. I'm sorry Jerry but I thought we were just friends." She said. Ouch!

"Oh, that's alright." He left with the guys.

"Hey, are you hungry?" she asked me

"Yes, starving. Want to go eat cheeseburgers?" I asked her

"Sure" _Did I just ask her out? Of course not. I just asked her to go eat burgers cause we were both hungry._ I was snapped out of my thoughts when she was waving her hand in front of my face.

"So? Are you ready to go?"

"Y-yeah." I stammered. She giggled. I held out my hand and to my delight she took it and held it until we got to the restaurant. Once we finished our cheeseburgers I walked her back to my house. I opened the door and out came Juliana, my little sister.

"Hi, Jackie!"

"Hi Juliana meet Kim. Kim this is my little sister Juliana."

"Hi Kim. Are you Jack's girlfriend?"

"Umm...no we're just friends."

"Oh, well why aren't you his girlfriend? You sure are really pretty!" Kim blushed.

"Well I just met him a couple days ago."

"Then why are you holding his hand?" We both let go of each other's hands when we realized it. Before Kim could answer my mom appeared at the door.

"Well hello there!"

"Hi! I'm Jack's friend, Kim."

"More like girlfriend" mumbled Juliana. Juliana left and went upstairs to her room.

"Well come on in" says my mom getting out of the way so we could get in.

I brought her upstairs to my room.

"Wow you're room is neat unlike other boys' room I've been in."

"Thanks...I guess." We talked for a long time about my life and hers. Then her phone rang. She went out to the hallway to talk to whoever was on the other line.

"Hey sorry but my mom says I have to go home."

"Oh, well do you want me to walk you back?"

"No thanks, I think I'm good walking back home myself."

"Okay, well I had a good time today with you." I showed her the door but before she stepped out she turned around and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, I had a good time today too! See you tomorrow!" And with that she left. Like a dork I touched the spot where she kissed my cheek. I felt sparks go through my whole body when she kissed my cheek.

"You totally like her don't you?" asked a smirking Juliana

"Of course...NOT!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever you say"

I walked to my room and sat on my chair. _Did she like me? Of course not. Or at least I thought she didn't. But I wonder why I like her so much. She's gorgeous, smart, funny, and she beat me at karate. We were just friends right? Right. She went on a "date" with me instead of Jerry or any of the other guys at school. I sighed. I was just confused._ _It didn't seem like she liked me but she kissed me on the cheek and it felt weird, in a good way. _I should really stop thinking about her.

**Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**So as you know I deleted my story "Kickin' It With the Couple". Why? Because school is starting soon for me and I didn't think I would have enough time to update two stories at once. Thank you to all the people who reviewed my story! This will be chapter 4!**_

_**Chapter four: Questions**_

_Kim's POV_

_Today in science class, Jack and I were paired up as science lab partners and he asked if we could go study either at his house or mine. When he asked if I wanted to go to his house or mine I said his and made up a lame excuse saying that my house was still very messy….which it wasn't. And he actually believed it. So now we're at his house studying. He was sitting at his desk and I was laying on his bed._

"_Kim, if you were a guy and you liked a girl a lot, would you ask her out on a date?" weird question but okay._

"_Well, it would be better if you knew that the girl liked you back before asking her out. Right?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Why did you ask me that question?"_

"_Jerry needs help asking a girl out."_

"_Oh well why didn't he just come to me and ask instead of you asking?"_

"_I don't know. I think he said he was scared."_

"_Of me?"_

"_Yeah. He was scared that you were going to hurt him" He chuckled. His laugh is so cute and so is he. Wait what?_

"I won't hurt him. I'll just you know, tell him my opinion" _Do I really look like someone who hurts other people?_

"So, has anyone asked you out at school?" he asked me

"Tons of guys." I cast a glance at him and saw that he was sad._ Hmm…does he like me?_

"But I said no to all of them. I've only been here for a few days, I'm not going out with some guy I barely know." I cast another glance at him seeing a smile spread across his face. _So he does like me…good cause I think I like him too. Why am I falling for someone when I really shouldn't. I wish my life was like this, having real dates, having real friends, not having to keep a secret._ I was snapped back into reality when I saw a moving hand in front of my face.

"Earth to Kim?" Jack said to me

"Sorry, what?"

"I was asking you questions and then you starred off into space."

"Oh, sorry"

"But anyways, tons of guys have asked me out but I said no to all of them." It started to get dark so I told him that I had to go home.

"It's getting dark I should go home."

"Okay. Do you want me to walk you back?"

"That's really sweet of you but I'll be fine." He blushed. We hugged good-bye and I walked back home. I finished the rest of the science homework and then sat back in my chair thinking. _Do I like Jack? Yes you do and a lot too. _said the girly part of me._ But I really shouldn't like him. And I can't tell him my secret and he won't find out. But what if he asks me out? Of course I'll say yes. But what if we become a couple and then what happens? Should I just tell him my secret? No I can't. What am I supposed to do?_

_Jack's POV_

_Should I ask Kim out? No because I don't even know if she likes me back. Hopefully she does. How will I find out if she likes me or not? Ask her out on a date and if she says yes that means she likes me? Or if she says no then that means she doesn't like me? I'm really confused right now. I know I really like her, but I don't know if she likes me the same way. I shouldn't ask her out now since I only met her for a few days. But I will ask her out in the future not unless someone takes her away from me. I can never let that happen. We're starting out as good friends. Will we ever be more than that? Probably best friends yes, but like more of girlfriend and boyfriend type of thing. If she was my girlfriend I would be the happiest person on earth but I don't think that will happen so fast. I mean, I don't know anything about her and she knows nothing about me. But it's like I've seen her before. Whatever I think I'm getting crazy now. And she's the best at karate…better than me by a lot._

_Well, I better get some rest. All this stuff is getting me tired._

**So what did you think?**

**Please review!**

**I will update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is chapter 5! Thank you to all the people who reviewed this story! Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or Final Destination 5**

**Chapter five: Movie Time**

Kim's POVSo this morning my best friend, Caitlyn, called me and said that she was moving to Seaford. She was coming at 6 o'clock and right now it was 2 o'clock. I was so excited that my best friend was moving here. She's like my sister; we've been friends since pre-school. I'm better than her at karate but she's more girly than me. She's the only one who knows my secret besides my family. She looks like me except she's got shoulder-length brown hair but she's got big brown eyes like me. I changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. I packed an extra pair of clothes in my gym bag and started walking to the dojo. I arrived at the dojo being the second one there. Someone else's gym bag was there. I went to the girls' changing room but before I could open the door someone tapped me on the shoulder. It startled me so I quickly turned around throwing a punch to whoever was there. Jack fell to the floor rubbing his arm. _No wonder I felt shocks go down my arm because he tapped me on the shoulder. _"I'm so sorry I thought you were someone else.""It's ok it's just that my arm you know, hurts." I giggled"Wow Jack I never thought you were that weak" I teased "No I'm okay just messing with you." he said standing up. I giggled again. "Okay there" I said sarcastically. Soon everyone came in. I was going to tell all of them that Caitlyn was coming, after practice. "Okay guys and Kim we're going to start practice with sparring. I want Kim with Jack, Milton and Eddie; Jerry will spar with whoever wins first out of the pairs. So I was sparring with Jack again. I decided to let him win this round so he won't be embarrassed. I tried kicking his leg but he dodged it quickly giving me a kick to the arm sending me to the floor, letting him have the win. He smirked at me.

"Looks like I won this round."

"Yup sure did." He gave me his hand to help me up. I gladly took it feeling yet again, shocks going up my arm. _I wonder if he feels shocks whenever I touch him._ Milton was already sparring with Eddie, Eddie winning in less than 5 minutes. Rudy had to go so he cut practice short. When we all changed I was finally going to tell the guys.

"Hey guys I have to tell you something."

"Sure what is it?" asked Milton

"My best friend from Tennessee is moving here" then a swarm of questions of "is she hot?" or "what's her name?" or other random questions about Caitlyn.

"Her name is Caitlyn and she looks like me except she's got brown hair instead of blonde." I said trying to answer some of their questions.

"Oh, does she do karate?" asked Jerry

"Yeah but she's not as good as me. She's probably in between a Jerry and a Jack."

"So if I try hard I can beat her at karate?" asked Jerry

"Umm...sure" I said not sounding too sure

"Can we see her today?" asked Eddie

"Probably not. I'll bring her to the dojo tomorrow. Oh look at the time I have to go." I said before answering any of their questions. I started to walk back to my house when I heard a voice from behind. It was _that _voice.

"Hey Kim wait up." Jack said

"What's up?"

"Tomorrow if you want to wanna come over to my house and we could watch a movie. You could bring your friend too and I'll tell Jerry to come over too."

"Sure. I'd like that"

"Cool. See you tomorrow" he said and then he walked away. I was ecstatic. I was going to watch a movie with Jack and Jerry and Caitlyn but more importantly Jack. It was time to pick up Caitlyn from the airport. I sat in my car with my parents listening to music on my IPod Touch. Once we finally arrived at the airport I saw a girl about my age with brown hair and I knew it was Caitlyn. I hopped out of the car all to excitedly and ran to her.

"Caitlyn omg I missed you so much." I said

"Kim omg I missed you too." After all that screaming and hugging we finally got into the car and started driving to my house. I helped her get her luggage out of the car and bring it into the house. I quickly dropped her bags in her room and dragged her into my room.

"So Kim, like anyone new?" She knew me too well.

"Yes, his name is Jack but I don't know if he likes me back. And he invited us to his house tomorrow to watch a movie with my other guy friend."

"Oh he so likes you if he invited you to watch a movie with him and of course I'll come with you to his house."

"Thanks. So tell me about what happened while I was gone." Then she started talking about her life and stuff like that. Soon it was getting late so we both went to bed.

**Skip to Next Day at the dojo**

Caitlyn and I walked through the dojo doors to see all of the guys already stretching.

"Hey guys, this is my friend, Caitlyn."

"Hi"

"Hey" they all said in unison. We all got ready for practice and ended it pretty quick. Jerry went up to Caitlyn and asked her out she said yes. I could tell they like each other. But now I have to watch the movie with Jack alone.

"Hey Kim. Are we still on for the movie today?"

"Yeah of course."

"Great. You can come over whenever you want."

"How about we go to your house now and we can do our homework and then we'll watch the movie?"

"Sure. That'll work too." And we started walking to his house.

**Skip to When They Watch the Movie**

Jack put in the DVD into the DVD player and I found out that we were going to watch Final Destination 5. Once he sat down next to me he hit the play button. I was okay with watching horror movies but I got really scared watching the Final Destination ones. So whenever a scary part came I squeezed Jack's arm. He put his arm around me and rubbed my arm soothingly. He still had his arm around me but I didn't mind. Then came a scary part and I hid my face in his chest (Does that even make sense?). Finally when the movie was over I was shaking and I was really scared. Jack noticed it and asked if he should walk me back home. I nodded not realizing that he couldn't go into my house. On the walk he had his arm around me the whole time and I had my arms around his waist. I felt like we were an actual couple. I shook the thoughts out of my head. Once we arrived at my house Jack couldn't believe it was mine. I was still shaking and really scared. I opened the door and I walked in with him following me to make sure I was okay. We went inside my room and he saw...

**Cliff-hanger! What do you think Jack saw? What do you think will happen? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this will be chapter 6! Thank you to all the people who reviewed this story! School is starting so I might not be able to update as often but I'll try to. Anyways, the story:**

**Chapter six: Revealed**

Jack's POV

Once we entered her room what I saw was a bunch of pictures of Kim with movie stars and famous directors, she also had awards for acting. I was really shocked. Kim met all of these people? She couldn't have. Could she? Was she an actress? I opened my mouth to say something but she cut me off.

"Jack? C-can you s-stay here with m-me? I'm s-scared to sleep a-alone." I couldn't say no so I said yes.

"Sure" I guess I'll ask her about the pictures tomorrow. She put her head on my chest and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back but then she fell asleep with her head on my chest and my arm around her waist.

**Skip to The Next Day**

I woke up and I realized that my arm was still around her waist and we were so close together that our foreheads were touching. I blushed. I didn't want to wake her up so I stayed in that position for a while before she woke up. She woke up and moved away. _Why couldn't we stay in that position?_

"Morning" she said to me

"Morning" I said

"I have to go take a shower then we'll go to your house and we'll grab something to eat on the way there. Sound good?" she asked

"Yeah" I waited for her to finish her shower. We started walking to my house. I went inside to take a shower while she waited in my living room. I finished and we walked to Falafel Phil's to eat breakfast. We were sitting down across from each other. I took this opportunity to ask her the question.

"Hey, Kim?"

"Yeah? Is something wrong?"

"Well, last night when I entered your room I saw all these pictures of you with movie stars and famous directors. And a lot of acting awards. Is there something you're hiding from us?"

"I um..well am an a-actress." I was shocked. But before I could say anything Kim ran off. I ran after her and found her crying on a bench at the park. I sat next to her and started talking.

"Kim, why didn't you tell us?"

"I thought if I told you guys, you guys would treat me differently. Treat me like I'm just a movie star and not treat me like a girl who is trying to be normal. And tell everyone my secret."

"Kim, if you told us we would've kept your secret. You didn't have to lie to us. We're friends, friends aren't supposed to lie to each other, they're supposed to help." she nodded.

"I have another secret"

"What is it?"

"My dad is Jackie Chan."

"Your dad is Jackie Chan?" she nodded

"I'm sorry if I lied to you guys."

"It's okay"

"Do you want to go on the swings?" she asked me. I looked into her eyes and smirked and said "Race you"

I ended up winning because I had a head start.

"Jack do you mind keeping my secret to yourself?"

"Sure. I promise to not tell anyone." Before I could start swinging I felt a pair of lips on mine. Kim just kissed me. I felt sparks in my stomach when she did.

"Thank you"

"Y-your welcome" I stammered. She giggled. We had a competition to see who could swing the highest. Me being the winner. Soon it was getting dark so we started to walk to her house. We were now standing at the door.

"Thank you for walking me home Jack"

"No problem. But I think I deserve a reward" I said pointing to my cheek. She rolled her eyes and turned my head around giving me another kiss on the lips. She put her hands around my neck while I put my hands around her waist pulling her close. We pulled away after a little over a minute. I still felt sparks in my stomach. _I wonder if she feels sparks too. _I gave her one more kiss and then I walked away. _Should I ask her on a date? No I shouldn't…yet. I don't know if she likes me back. Of course she likes me I mean she was the one who kissed me. I'll ask her sometime this week. Hopefully she will say yes._

**So what did you think? Will Jack ask Kim out? Will Kim say yes? Please review! Next chapter will be up in two days? Anyways it will be soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this will be the seventh chapter and also the last chapter.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed this story. It means a lot! Please read the A/N at the end. Anyways enjoy the story! I forgot to mention that the gang are 16-17 years old.**

**Chapter seven: The BIG confession**

Jack's POV

So as I said so a few days ago when Kim kissed me, I would ask her out. Hopefully she would say yes. Of course she'll say yes but that would only mean that she likes me too. Then I'll ask her to be my girlfriend but also if she likes me then I would tell her I really like her too. I walked into the dojo feeling nervous and happy at the same time. I was the second one there realizing that Kim was here too. She was punching dummies when I came in.

"Hey Kim" she jumped back a bit probably because she was startled. I chuckled.

"Jack, don't sneak up on me like that" she hissed at me

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry"

She giggled. "It's okay"

"Kim, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime?" when I asked her she blushed and bit her lip.

"Sure. I would love to."

"That's great! Pick you up at seven?"

"Okay"

**Skip to after practice on their date**

I knocked on Kim's door at seven o'clock. She opened the door. I stared at her. She was wearing a short baby blue dress with her hair curled up and put into a high pony-tail. She looked beautiful.

"You look beautiful" I said softly. She giggled.

"Thanks you're not so bad yourself." I was wearing a long sleeve v-neck shirt and black baggy jeans with black vans. I went all black this time. I held out my hand and she took it while blushing. I opened the door to my car for her. I went into the car and started driving.

"So where are we going?" she asked me

"You'll see."

"Jaaack" she whined

"Kiiiiiim" I mimicked

"You are the worst friend ever" she mumbled

"If I was the worst friend ever, why would you tell me your secret?"

"Hmph" and through out the whole car ride we were talking, laughing, and occasionally bickering. I parked the car near the beach.

"Close your eyes. I promise to not leave you."

"Okay" she closed her eyes and we started walking to the beach. I led her over to the blanket I set up.

"Open your eyes" she did as she was told and stared in awe at the beautiful water.

"Like it?" I asked her. She nodded and hugged me tightly.

"It's beautiful. But what are we doing here?"

"We're here for our date" then she realized I had set up a blanket. We ate and then I laid down on the blanket. She did the same except she put her head on my chest still starring out at the water. I decided to tell her now. I sat up and she faced me.

"Kim, did you ever know that someone liked you a lot?"

"No. Well yes all of those boys at school."

"No I meant someone close to you."

She looked at me with curiosity.

"Who?" she asked

"Me" I said directly looking into her eyes. She started leaning in and I couldn't resist so I leaned in too. I put my hands around her waist while she wrapped her arms around my neck. We kissed for what seemed like forever which in reality was only 5 minutes.

"I really like you too" she said after we pulled away.

"Really?" I asked her. We kissed again and she said: "What do you think?"

"I think no" she gave me a quick kiss but when she tried to pull away I pulled her back. We made out for over 10 minutes.

"What do you think now?" she asked me

"I think yes"

"Don't you have something you want to ask me?"

"Oh yeah. Kim will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her

"Yes. I would love to." she giggled. We kissed for the fourth time that day. I drove her back home and she brought me to her room before I left. I laid on her bed while she took a shower, when she finished she went on the bed and laid next to me. Then we both fell asleep. I woke up the next morning with Kim still beside me. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then I left her house. I went home to take a shower and eat breakfast. I went back to Kim's house. I knocked on the door and she opened it.

"Hi"

"Hey" she took my hand and we went up to her room. I laid on her bed and she laid on top of me and started kissing me fiercely. She pulled away and said: "Thank you for the best date ever yesterday." I pulled her in again and started kissing her. We spent the day like that, just enjoying each other's company. It was getting late so I went home but she pulled me in for another kiss that lasted for 5 minutes. I went home feeling great. _I finally have the girl of my dreams. My heart feels complete now. _I fell asleep with a smile on my face, dreaming about Kim.

**So I finished this story. I'm hoping to write another one. I'm open to any ideas you give me. Please review! And if you would like to give me an idea please PM me! Thank you!**

**~Ally**


End file.
